paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol Generation stride episode 1: gear chronicle
this is the first episode of my cardfight vanguard paw patrol crossover Summary Zao chrono is tired of his boring life and wants a new adventure. Soon enough he discovers cardfight vanguard, a game that has made a big impact on lots of people's lives. However he is then transported to adventure bay, where vanguard has become a huge craze. When he gets there he meets all the pups and is given a chance to cardfight against Penelope, his hero, with his new gear chronicle deck can her rise to the challenge? Characters * Zao chrono (aka chrono) * marshall * rubble * chase * rocky * zuma * skye * everest * ryder * penelope * lilac Story (It all starts with a recap of the events of the original cray saga) Narrator: Long ago there was a boy named Akira. But he wasn't an ordinary boy, no he had the power to unite people with a strange power called legion. However he didn't discover this till much later. And little did he know of the world of imagination, the magical world. One day for him a miracle happened. His idol Penelope came to the real world, he couldn't believe it. But she was not bearing happy news. For their words would be destroyed by an ominous force know as link joker and in order to stop it he and his friends Rai, Lucas, and Jin had to become vanguards of destiny and combine their powers with the PAWS of unity. Together, the PAWs of unity and the vanguards of destiny defeated the link jokers known as star vaders and the world has been at peace.........but for how much longer? (The screen lights up) (The scene opens in adventure bay) (All is quiet until two certain pups began a match) Penelope and rubble: stand up my vanguard! (Katie is walking by and silently notices them) Katie: (smiles) there they go again. They sure love that game. Penelope: (deals rubble the final damage winning her the game) Rubble: good match (They shake paws) Penelope: yeah thnx........ Rubble: what's wrong? Penelope: (looks down at the locker pup tag Akira made her) (Flashback) Akira: (gives her the locket pup tag) here this way u will always remember me.(hugs) I love u Penelope (Flashback ends) Penelope: (tears up) Akira.......I miss him........ Theme song: cardfight vanguard g op 1 break it (Episode 1: gear chronicle) (The scene opens up in the real world in a class room) (The screen focuses on one boy in particular sleeping on his desk) (His name is.......) Teacher: ZAO CHRONO! Zao: (wakes with a start) AH! Here! Teacher: what's wrong. (Sarcastically) did I interrupt your nap? (The whole class laughs at him and Zao shrinks down in his seat) Teacher: next time you wanna take a nap do it on your own time. (The class resumes with zao feeling upset inside) (A few hours later the kids get out for summer vacation) Kids: YAY! (Everyone is excited except zao) (Two of zao's friends walk up to him) (Their names are justice and ivy) Justice: yo chrono! Ivy: hiya Zao: hey..... Ivy: what's up zao. It's summer aren't you even the least bit excited? Zao: I guess......but I'm kinda bored......with everything! (Sighs) it just seems so routine even something like this! I want something new and exciting! Justice: oh I see. Ivy: well we can hang out over summer Zao: (sighs) sure Justice: ok grumpy we will see ya later Ivy: bye (They both leave) Zao: (thinks: I just want an adventure!) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories